HotSharingan Inc
by fishqueenfellytone
Summary: AU. Haruno Sakura is not promiscuous. Then why is she the newest cover girl for Icha Icha Paradise, the most popular magazine by HotSharingan Inc, a notorious adult entertainment company? No worries- she will keep her purity (no matter what). SasuSaku.
1. The Start of a Decade

**Adult Film Stars Wanted**

**HotSharingan Inc.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Girl after girl entered the room, clad in skimpy skirts and tight dresses, yet none were able to attract his attention. Tall ones, short ones, skinny ones, busty ones...

The gorgeous dark haired man sitting behind the desk looked at them impassively, barely glancing at them before calling "next."

"Geez, teme, with your standards, we'll never find a perfect porn star for our newest edition of Icha Icha Paradise!"A blonde stated beside him, rolling his eyes as his friend/ boss rejected total drool worthy girls. "What do you expect to find, an angel?"

"At least not a whore." The teme, Uchiha Sasuke, stated plainly. He was tired of the usual fuck toy look, he wanted something more, something _unique._

"Che." Naruto, the blonde, shook his head. Not only did he suspect his boss and best friend was homosexual, he also had a pretty nasty personality. Just when he was starting to get hopeless...

**HotSharingan Inc.**

**The Start of a Decade**

"_Sex is the consolation you have when you can't have love."_

_-Gabriel Garcia Marquez_

"Hello?" An exotic looking pink haired girl entered the room.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow slightly. This girl, she was different. Her big green eyes gave her a naïve appearance, and her short pink bubblegum hair added to her innocent and youthful aura. Unlike the other porn stars, she did not radiate any desire for sex. Nonetheless, she looked equally desirable, if not even more so.

But Sasuke shook the thought out of his head. This girl was probably another whore. After all, what kind of sensible woman would want to work for an _adult film_ company? His eyes couldn't help but linger on her feminine form and the way she chewed her lower lip nervously at the audition. Clearly it was her first time. Yet what made her enter the industry intrigued him.

"You're cute!" Naruto cried out to her. The girl blushed a fade shade of pink. Now that was rare. She was shy, too.

Ignoring Naruto's outburst, Sasuke demanded, "take off your clothes."

"Excuse me?" The innocent looking girl widened her eyes, her faint blush turning into a bright pink hue.

"Take off your clothes." He stated again, annoyed at the lack of cooperation on her part.

"Are you two going to molest me?" She started to back away onto the wall. "I'm telling you, I'm, um, a black belt! In, um, karate! Yeah!" She even held out her hands in front of her defensively, trying to mimic a karate move she obviously did not know.

"This one's funny!" The blond said to Sasuke, "you should hire her!"

Now the girl looked confused, "Excuse me?"

"We're an adult film company." Sasuke snapped. Could this girl be any more uninformed? Their advertisements did say ADULT FILM STARS WANTED.

"What? But Pig told me that you guys wanted models!" She gaped.

"Your pig told you we wanted models?" Sasuke asked a bit incredulously. She was quite delusional, too, as it appeared.

"No, no, my friend's nickname is Pig," She now had the gall to look mad, as her cheeks reddened, "I am not a whore!"

He sighed. "Please leave then."

"Fine!" She retorted. And with a stomp, she left the room.

"Aw, teme, you didn't even ask for her name!" Naruto pouted. "I could've had a chance with her!"

Did he make a mistake?

**Akatsuki Pub: Female Wanted for Waitress!**

**x**

"Sasuke, listen to me." Naruto waved his hand in front of Sasuke to get his attention, "Our stocks are dropping like crazy! The share holders are selling out their stocks simply because we don't have the right 'look!'"

The wild hand gestures further aggravated Sasuke.

"Dobe, I get your point."

Sasuke was not a happy little CEO today. He cursed the economic crisis and people with weird fetishes. As someone who watched adult videos out of necessity, and not desire, he did not understand the appeal of the 'typical man.' He vowed to his father that after inheriting the rather _different _branch of Uchiha Corps, he would increase its share value to prove to the Uchiha patriarch that he, in fact, could run a business no less competently than his brother could.

Naruto chuckled nervously, as he witnessed Sasuke's hand curl into a fist, the veins in his arms bulging even more prominently than before.

"We need a new plan." He stood up abruptly, "And you, Naruto, will come up with it."

That's when Naruto knew he was crazy.

Sasuke needed a break.

Sasuke really needed a break.

Sasuke really needed a break now.

That's why he left his room and just deliberately went to the club beside their office, geisha galore, the Akatsuki.

Itachi just raised an eyebrow when his brother entered his club. The club used traditional Japanese style decor, with paper lanterns for lighting and shoji screens to divide VIP rooms. Yet the feeling of antiquity was contrasted with its modern and extravagant flair: hundreds of thousands of crystals were embedded into the walls, the red ceiling contrasted with the wooden floor, and the red armchairs and love seats were spread throughout.

Despite his club being the best in the country, it was still a surprise to see Sasuke, who had once denounced the rather _sexual_ side of the Uchiha Corps as 'disgusting,' there.

"I need a girl." Sasuke fumed and plopped himself onto a sofa.

Aa, so his brother needed something.

Two women dressed scantily suddenly appeared to his side, their heavily made faces grinning predatorily.

The Akatsuki was a chain of pubs in Japan, each one high-end and expensive. The clientele was garnered towards Japan's wealthy and influential, whom would frequent the clubs as a means to relax or further their business and political deals. For the VIPs who used the clubs for their own enjoyment, they used it to relaxa after a hard day's work, before they returned to their nagging wives and the reality of heavy family duties. But of course, only the richest of the rich could afford to go to such a pub, for the strippers/ strippers themselves were geishas well trained in seduction, dancing, presenting tea, and etiquette.

Hence, Itachi's business was striving. Furthermore, his business partners were tied to the Akatsuki, the most influential yakuza group within Japan. Akatsuki members would always frequent his club and bring him business. And _that _was why Itachi, at the mere age of twenty-three, was already a self-made billionaire, a legend lauded by supporters and critics alike. He held a permanent spot on the Forbes Billionaire list, even making the _Times _cover once.

Sasuke, though he refused to directly admit it, needed help from his brother. Like the few times before, Itachi would not deny Sasuke, be it loans or connections.

Itachi was perfectly aware of Sasuke's esoteric taste in girls (_exactly why he was girlfriend-less still_).

"Hm, are you looking for high-class?" He pointed at the two girls beside them.

"Those two?" Sasuke looked at them distastefully.

Itachi nodded approvingly "Good taste. These two are rather promiscuous and do not bode well with _Icha Icha _brand. However, we do have a new addition today."

Sasuke grunted, not expecting much. After being in the porn industry for a year, his expectations of the female race dropped even more. "I do want another slut."

"Bring Ms. Haruno." Itachi demanded placidly, as if he had not heard Sasuke's derogatory remark.

Sakura entered through the private booth, her face flushed from embarrassment.

"It's you!" Sakura suddenly pointed at Sasuke, her face transformed into one of contempt. "The bastard who wanted me to give him a striptease!"

Sasuke did not appreciate being called a pervert. "We were hiring porn stars."

"Do I look like a porn star to you?"

He looked at her.

Up.

Down.

"No." He replied honestly.

"Ha!"

"Our girls actually have a body." He deadpanned.

Sakura held back a curse.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke continued scanning the girl, "You don't strike me as a whore."

"Well, that's cause I'm not." She rolled her eyes, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which it was to her. "I am a _waitress _here. Look at my tag!"

Sasuke squinted his eyes upon the small tag, which indeed did say "Haruno Sakura, hostess".

Itachi, whom had been observing their interaction with amusement, finally said, "Sasuke, meet your newest cover girl."

"What?"

"No!"

Sakura's face reddened with embarrassment, "Why would I want to be the _cover girl _for a _porn _company?"

Sasuke, obviously insulted at being called a random "porn company", was quick to defend it (despite his own contempt for the industry). "HotSharingan Inc is a high-class global organization serving the interest of males, Haruno-san."

"And their dicks!" Sakura snorted at his indignant statement.

"Sasuke, Sakura-san, though inexperienced, will surely be able to revamp the HotSharingan name." His Uchiha-trademark smirk made Inner Sakura flailing.

Sakura kept throwing appreciative glanced at Itachi. Although she didn't approve, Itachi's mere voice was magnetizing that she couldn't help but feel bad for refusing the position. Itachi had been named Most Eligible Bachelor since age thirteen, but Sakura cherished her virtue and reputation too much to be swayed. "Uh, yeah, Uchiha-san. Your company is very great. But I'm not sure I can become..."

"Aa," Itachi interrupted, "HotSharingan Inc would gain a great asset, Sasuke, since Sakura-san possesses a strong personality, which is in contrast to the submissive one your previous stars have had."

Sasuke checked her out again. His brother's words did sway him to double-check her.

Adequate breasts.

Firm ass.

Petite frame.

"...Hn."

"Sakura-san, welcome to HotSharingan Inc."

Itachi nodded approvingly at Sakura. He gave her a reassuring, and that's when she knew she fell in love.

Oh, to hell with virtue, she would do whatever Itachi (the demi-god) wanted.

**TBC**

I've updated/ changed the story and hope you guys enjoy this! Sorry for the hiatus. I have been deliberating on how to continue and I think I know now. I will post the next few chapters and trust me, this won't be a typical M-rated story. Let's see how Sakura's values and the demands for her new job clash!


	2. A Warm Welcome

**__****HotSharingan Inc**

_"A woman reading Playboy feels a little like a Jew reading a Nazi manual."- Gloria Steinem_

__**A Warm Welcome**

**_Japanese A/V Statistics:_** 1 in 200 Japanese women star in an adult video

-x-

"No nudity."

"This is an _adult entertainment _company."

"No nudity," Sakura insisted adamantly.

"We can discuss that later."

"No nudity" she said through gritted teeth.

Sasuke hesitated for a bit. She was better than most (_fine, all)_ of the aspiring actress who had auditioned, but this was the _i_ndustry where women were paid to have sex. It would be a joke if it was like some clean G-rated movie if there were no steamy frontal scenes. "_Fine,_" he agreed, "but we will be using a body double."

She nodded. "Sounds fine with me. And um, no bestiality or weird fetishes."

He rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically, "Of course, since you're so pure and angelical."

A professional-looking lawyer clad in a suit and tie was recording their agreement on terms. After five hours of negotiations, there had only been a handful of terms they had agreed to. It was a slow and tedious process, mainly because the two negotiators were oh-so-stubborn and refused to relent.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto pipped in from his chair at the corner, "don't get mad with the bastard. I don't want my cute Sakura-chan's body to be gazed on lecherously by millions of males too!"

She blinked. "Millions?"

"Yeah!" He chirped, "_Icha Icha Paradise _is like the _Playboy _of Asia. You'll be _famous _if you go on our cover."

"Right, I'll be famous since every guy's going to associate a picture of me with them jacking off to me in their dark little cells," she snorted.

Sasuke gave her a dry look, "we're a serious business here. And why do you think guys are looking for fulfilment in you if they could have this in everyday life?"

She blinked. "Um, cause men are horny creatures?"

He gave her a dry look. "Because they look at their own lives and wish there were more to it. Our target demographic is young men, and after a long day of work, they just want to have a girls who are willing to spend time with them, to not judge them or make any demands. We, or at least Itachi, want _you _to be that girl." Sasuke took out his pen and a notepad and scribbled something onto it. "Here." He tore off the paper and handed it to her.

Sakura took the paper and was shocked when she saw the number on it. "There, what is this?"

"Your compensation if you take on the role."

She gaped. "There are, like, a million zeroes behind the one!"

He smirked. "Just seven. Willing to do it now?"

She looked at the figure again. She would be able to do so much with the money…given she sold her soul to them. But first, she would be able to finally go to medical school. Then…she would be able to own the world with whatever crazy sum she was making,

"Return to me in this room when you have the right reason. I don't want our cover girl to do try to please men when she doesn't even enjoy it herself."

She nodded, still dumbfounded at the large number.

Man, this was going to be a hard choice.

-x-

Sakura stared at the picture of Aoi. She was smiling widely, a hand tantalizingly placed over her mouth, while her arm pushing against her right breast and accentuating it. Her tiny orange bikini, with the help of the camera's angle, revealed her curves perfectly. The green cowboy hat she was donning made her look approachable and fun.

_So this…is what men want?_

She curled her lips in distaste. Men were such perverted, disgusting creatures! They used women for sex, they told women they loved them for sex, they would do anything just to get a screw, and then leave their "girlfriends" once they had gotten their pleasure. She curled her fists in disgust, remembering the last time she saw _him_. He had given her a pitying look before a woman's voice cried out from within the house. He then gave a nervous glance towards the direction of where the voice was coming from before giving her a final apologetic look and slamming the door in her face.

_Just cause he has a wife now doesn't mean he has to pretend like I don't exist. _She snorted and threw the magazine into the garbage can. _I am still your daughter. Thanks a lot, dad. Thanks a lot. Now if I became a glamour girl wouldn't you just love that? A whore's daughter will always be a whore. _

She walked onto the busy streets of Tokyo. She was in Shinjuku, a district she rarely came to. She was from Shizuoka, a small city where neighbours knew each other and would say 'hi,' where people were friendly and treated each other like family. Now she was in Tokyo, where people were always rushing somewhere and where some people's weird styles made her and her abnormal hair color look normal.

"Ne, won't you play with me?" She turned to where the voice was coming from. She was sitting in a park, and she could see a nerdy-looking guy with thick glasses staring into his tiny Playstation screen. It was probably one of those roleplaying games that featured school girls as fake girlfriends, she thought. Then, a crazy idea came to her.

She walked up to the man. "E-excuse me."

The guy jerked up his hand to his adjust his glasses and widened his mouth his surprise when he saw her. "U-uh-" He stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Why don't you get a real girlfriend?" She asked indignantly. "You look like a nice, conservative guy. Why don't you get a girlfriend whom you can treat well?"

He blushed. "I-I…no girls would want me," he admitted ashamedly and stared down at his Playstation.

"Why?" She demanded, but her voice faltered a bit after looking at his red face.

"Because girls only want guys who look pretty with great hair and a small face and a good body and money. I have none of those." She could barely hear him by the time he finished his sentence. His voice had dropped to barely a whisper since it was obvious he was embarrassed.

She admitted he was rather plain looking, but certainly not bad. He just looked, well, average. _Like everyone is like Sasuke. I bet women throw themselves at his feet._ "Um." Now _she_ was the one tongue-tied. "Good luck finding one. I'm sure you'll fine the perfect girl some day. "

His face lit up slightly.

She offered him a faint smile before turning around to leave.

"What's your name?" He asked.

She hesitated a bit before giving him a bright grin, "Cherry."

-x-

"Sasuke," Naruto whined, "Sakura-chan still isn't baaaaack."

Said boy growled. "Shut up, dobe. Give her time, I'd rather have a girl willing to to fulfill rdinary men's dreams than one who isn't." He stood up and grabbed his jacket. "I'm going on a walk."

He left the room so moodily.

-x-

It had been one day. _One day._ The money he had offered her was a hefty sum, far more than what a usual adult entertainment company would offer. But he admitted grudgingly that his brother was right. Sakura did have some innocent charm about her. It wasn't the one other "innocent" and "cute school girl" aura many actresses had. It was a genuine kindness; though she didn't seem all that nice sometimes, and even downright tough, she was kind. But he didn't want her to be disgusted by what she was going to do, after all. _I don't want her to feel what I feel everyday in this business. _

He absentmindedly walked into a high-end department store. And that's when he saw it on the window display of a luxury formal wear store for women.

It was the perfect pink dress. It was made of pastel pink chiffon hat looked so soft and feminine and spring-like; it was floor-sweeping, but the loose stash made of cherry blossoms and big chiffon bows on top took away any semblance it had to a wedding dress. It fit her so well, and Sasuke walked into the store, ignoring the fact that this was the first time he had walked into a women's clothing store out of his own volition (the last time he had done it was five years ago, when his mom dragged him to go on a shopping date for some quality mother-and-son bonding time. He was bored to death and vowed never to go again because, simply, there were too many choices and his own mother, whom he revered, was way too indecisive).

"Hello," the salesgirl greeted him with a wide grin.

"I want that in a size 0." He pointed at the gown. "And wrapped."

"You came at a good time, sir! We had a client who comes asked for a dress tailored in those measurements but had to return it today." She disappeared into the back of the sparsely-populated store and after a few minutes, appeared with a large rectangular box. "You may need to tailor this according to her specific measurements. And this way, sir." She motioned for him to pay at the counter.

When Sasuke looked at the bill, he raised his eyebrow at the hefty price tag. She better appreciate this, damn it. For some reason, he had a strong compulsion to buy it, just like an impulsive girl (he admitted grudgingly).

"Your girlfriend must be so lucky," the salesgirl smiled at him, sneaking an appreciative glance at him.

"Hn." He merely grunted. He did not feel inclined to explain that this was, in fact, for his cover girl who was going to appear on Japan's most widely circulated adult magazine, which he happened to own. Actually, it made no sense at all for him to want to buy the extravagant dress. He wanted her to show skin, but this was the exact opposite. In fact, only her shoulders and arms would be bared, and that was hardly sexy when compared to other girls who were willing to show their entire bodies. Yet he felt drawn to make that annoying girl ethereal and stunning.

He took over the wrapped package and left the store. He turned to the left and saw the pink-haired girl gaping at the dress he just bought.

"Hey." She gave him a sweet smile (why couldn't she be like that all the time? He wondered). "I was just admiring dresses."

"It's expensive." He admitted. It was the same as paying a new AV actress to do an _entire _movie, including the sex scenes.

She gave it a longing farewell glance. "I guess Blossom and I are just not meant to be."

"You named it?"

"Uh huh. I name everything I own."

_Interesting_.

"Is that for your girlfriend?" Sakura pointed at the bag he was holding. She knew it was too good to be true-for a guy who looked like him to be single. After all, _all _the good guys were taken. Sasuke, who was hotter than hot sauce (which was really damn hot), was of course snatched up faster than a Louis Vuitton bag on sale. She felt a twinge of disappointment, despite that she didn't think she liked him (damn it, she really didn't! He was egotistical and overbearing and too damn demanding. But_ damn _was he hot).

Sasuke noticed how her smile had faltered a bit. She tried to plaster it on, but her lower lip twitched slightly. He smirked. "The girl who will be getting this dress will be very lucky."

"I can tell," she glanced at the big bag, "It looks expensive."

"It is. And that's why I expect her to be worth it."

"Of course she's worth it," she snapped at his words, "and what do you mean worth it? Like when you have sex with her, she'll be a good fuck? Is that what you mean?"

She was about to give her rant on chauvinistic misogynist pigs who thought that money and good looks could buy them everything, before-

"Here."

She looked at him incredulously. "What?" Her jaw dropped. Her expression was rather unflattering, but if she heard him correctly-what?

Sasuke held the bag out to her with his left hand."You better be worth how much I paid for the dress when you become my cover girl."

"W-what?" She stuttered. "B-but, this must've cost a fortune! And who said I would become the cover girl?"

A side of his lips quirked up. He took a step towards her, so that he was now towering over her. "Because," he leaned down to whisper into her ear, "you will look beautiful and you want to."

She looked at him, stunned.

Sasuke now smiled at her amusedly. She was frozen in shock. "Well?"

"No nudity." She tried to affirm sternly, but he knew she was delighted inside.

"Of course." He gave her his most charming smile.

She took over the dress tentatively and peered inside the box. From what little she could see of it, she already knew it was expensive and was going to be absolutely stunning. She never knew Sasuke could be so sweet. He wasn't that perverted bastard she thought he was after all...

"But I can't make any promises on fetishes."

…or maybe not.

She reached out her left hand. "Deal."

He took out his right hand from his pocket, taking her petite hand into his and gave her a firm handshake. "Deal."

-x-

**_Icha Icha Paradise _****will present an all-new cover girl in January! Today, Entertainment Daily reporter Misaki will give us an EXCLUSIVE interview with the new girl and the CEO of HotSharingan Inc and second-in-line of the Uchiha Corps, Uchiha Sasuke. **

_Misaki_: Hello, Uchiha-san and Cherry-san.

_Sasuke:_ Pleasure to be here, Suzuki-san.

_Cherry_: Hi, Misaki!

_M:_ So, Cherry is the new cover girl for _Icha Icha Paradise_! Could you give us a brief introduction, Cherry-san?

_C_: Of course! I'm Cherry, the newest cover girl for _Icha Icha Paradise_ and all subsidiary products of HotSharingan Inc. I'm very lucky to have been chosen, since there are so many talented and beautiful girls out there. I come from a small city in Japan called Shizuoka. I'm nineteen and I just graduated from high school. My favourite season is spring and I love the colour pink.

_M_: What a charming girl. Uchiha-san, could you tell us why you chose Cherry-san? Your company has produced so many big names in the industry like Anko and Mei; are you planning to bring her to stardom, too, so that she will eventually become popular mainstream, too?

_S_: We chose her because we believe that she is better than other aspiring new talent. And no, she will focus on bringing enjoyment to our fans only.

_M_: Ah, Uchiha-san, always few words as always. Just like that date we went on last time, ne, you barely said anything. Are you free lat-

_C:_ Sas- I mean, Uchiha-san is completely right. I just want to be more than a pretty face and bring happiness to _Icha Icha Paradise's _supporters. Cause they need a lot of love, especially those poor men who don't have girlfriends and use their right hands as their girl-mblagh!

_M:_ Why are you covering her mouth, Uchiha-san?

_S_: Cherry here is new to the giving interviews so she's naturally nervous. I think that will be it for today.

_M_: It's been only ten minutes, though, and it did take us _forever_ to convince your hard-handed VP Communications to grant us an interview, Sasuke-kun!

_S_: Don't call me that. And maybe next time, when Cherry here feels more prepared.

_M_: Huh? Um, okay. Thank you, lovely Cherry-san! And thank you, Sasuke-kun! Here's my number, just in case you forgot. Actually I'll call you but pick up please. Somehow my calls aren't reaching you.

_S_: Hn.

_C_: Thank you! Bye!

**_Icha Icha Paradise _****has a lovely new face, and we absolutely can't wait to see her star in the exciting new opportunities HotSharingan has to offer. **

-x-

"Yumiko!" The male lead put his hand on said girl's face tenderly, looking at her with gentleness.

The girl stared back at him, mesmerized by him before he pulled her into a kiss. His left hand held her face as they shared a passionate kiss, the other hand was reaching down to-unzip his pants?

Sakura, as per requested by her new boss, had to do what he called "on site observations" so that she could "better integrate into her new role." Obviously, she did not expect said "observations" to mean watching people make an adult video. She now looked awkwardly at the two actors quickly stripping away each other's clothes in front of the camera, cringing at when she caught a glimpse of the male actor's rather large, er, member.

The scene was about a couple having breakup sex, and she gaped at how rapidly they stripped. In a few seconds, the girl had pulled off the man's shirt, while the girl herself was basically naked besides a small thong barely covering anything.

"Um," she turned to the silver-haired manager standing next to her, "are they really going to have sex?"

Kakashi, the creative director, nodded absentmindedly, since he was too absorbed by the ongoing sex scene.

_He obviously enjoys his job, _Sakura noted wryly. But she sure as heck hoped that she wouldn't be doing this in the future. She looked down at her own chest. Although she was of average size, compared to Yumiko's buxom D-sized ones hers were nothing.

"CUT!" The director suddenly yelled. "YOU!" She pointed at Yumiko, "WHY ARE YOU BEING COY?"

"I-I'm not." The girl stuttered. "I mean, it's my first ti-"

"Well you're supposed to be the village slut who has whored around with so many men that her boyfriend decides to dump her. You have to be desperate like you want to be fucked so hard. Stop that shy crap! We didn't hire you to be the girl-next-door type!"

The director continued yelling at the poor girl, who looked like she was about to cry. It was a weird scenario, considering she was crying _completely_ naked, and Sakura couldn't help but wonder how she could stand there _uncovered _like it was completely natural for her.

"The director is so harsh," Sakura noted.

Kakashi finally looked at her and gave her a crinkled smile. "You'll be working with her."

"WHAT?" She gaped. This, this was terrible! She seemed like a monstrous woman who would eat her alive.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, Tsunade is much nicer in person."

"That's not saying anything," Sakura muttered beneath her breath.

"She's the top of the industry, both mainstream and adult. Trust me, she only pushes you if she sees potential in you."

What he said was no less comforting, since Sakura was pretty sure she had no potential. She scored in the top 1 percentile for the Examination for Japanese University Admission in the nation . But this? This seemed impossible.

The guy pushed Yumiko onto the bed. She was on all fours as he quickly pulled his pants down, revealing a tight pair of white underwear ("for the ladies," Kakashi explained to her). He angled himself behind her, taking out his -

Sakura turned away with a blush. "Um, Hatake-san, is my observation…?"

"No." He replied firmly, but with a smile nonetheless. "I don't think Sasuke would be very pleased if you didn't finish this part of your training."

"Wait, there's more?"

Kakashi smiled. "Of course. It's just started"

**TBC **

The Marchesa dress:

files/upl1/0/3987/37_

Sasuke is so not jerk-like, right?

Hope you enjoyed it. I don't plan on making it a super mega hot bunny sex story or one where Sakura is super open about being on a porn magazine and having mad sex with any porn actor because I'm trying to make it realistic and Sakura-like. The fact she took the job is already due to the two sexy Uchiha brothers' persuasion!

Please leave a review, they fuel my writing (quite literally, you see, since my computer is run on reviews and if you don't give me them, then my computer will stop and I cannot write anymore chapter! :)) Well, they don't literally fuel my computer, but leave me one and I'll be happy and motivated (now that's very true).

Have a great week lovelies (hope you're enjoying it more than I am now)!


End file.
